The present invention relates to photographic apparatus in general, especially to still cameras, and more particularly to improvements in photographic apparatus of the type wherein a section of the housing is movable with respect to the main section or vice versa to thereby cock the shutter and/or to transport the film by the length of a frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,705 of Winkler discloses a still camera wherein a housing section or cover member is reciprocable with respect to a main section to thereby cock the shutter and/or to transport the film by the length of a frame. The arrangement is such that, after each exposure, the cover member must be depressed to reduce the overall size of the housing and is thereupon released to the action of a spring to reassume an extended position whereby the camera is ready to make a further exposure. The film can be transported and the shutter can be cocked while the cover member moves to its depressed or extended position. When moved to its depressed position, the cover member preferably overlies the picture taking lens and/or the front and/or rear optical element of the view finder. The camera further comprises a locking device which can be actuated to hold the cover member in the depressed position so that the cover member cannot be returned to its extended position while the camera is stored in a small carrying case, in a pocket or in a purse.